Wireless, hands-free communication headsets are known in the art. Such headsets typically include a communication base unit, an adjustable ear loop to mount the base unit proximate the operator's ear, and microphone fixed to and extending from the base (often the microphone is attached to a boom). The terms “ear loop,” “ear mount,” and “ear hook” as used in the specification and claims are intended to be synonymous and are intended to describe a portion of the headset that is hooked over the operator's ear. The headset is donned by pivoting the ear loop to an extended position and then wrapping the ear loop around the operator's ear.
After the headset is donned, the operator must perform the additional step of activating the headset by depressing an on/off button, which is often externally located on either the front or side surface of the base unit. In a similar manner, the operator must depress the on/off button after the headset is removed in order to deactivate the headset. Because such headsets are often used while the operator is walking or performing another activity, the step of depressing the on/off button can be forgotten or difficult.
In order to provide a more comfortable fit, such headsets are preferably very small and lightweight. Thus, providing a button large enough for the operator to depress consumes valuable external space on the headset housing and adversely affect the appearance of the headset.